melroseplacefandomcom-20200213-history
Nick Reardon
Nick Reardon is a recurring character on Melrose Place. He is portrayed by Scott Plank. Character A former marine friend of Kyle McBride, Nick was well-known for his unethical ways to get what he wanted. He also fought with Kyle in the Gulf War. Series arc When Nick first arrives, Taylor McBride is not happy to see him and warns Kyle that she doesn't want him there. Nick and Taylor constantly squabble during his stay because she feels he's trouble. Later, Nick and Kyle ended up getting into a bar fight and getting arrested. Taylor bails Kyle out, but leaves Nick sitting in prison. Afterwards, Nick came to work at Kyle's, but was approached by Craig Field and paid to get dirt on Peter Burns and whether or not he was having an affair. He spied on Peter and Taylor having an affair, but did not tell Kyle in order to spare his feelings. He then threatened Peter after he was spotted staking out his house. Later, he even took pictures of the couple in action. However, Taylor and Peter drugged him and stole his pictures, causing Kyle to fire him for making unfounded accusations. However, Nick caught them on tape and played it for Kyle, who then punched him and threw Taylor out of their apartment. Nick later beat up Peter in a parking lot before Taylor arrived and got thrown over a car. However, Kyle broke up the fight and told Nick to leave town before the police arrived. He ended up in Dallas, Texas. A year later, Taylor called Nick in Dallas to find out information about Christine Denton, at which point he hung up on her. Taylor then flew to Dallas and questioned him in person. He told her the backstory about Christine dying in the Gulf War from a bombing. Nick and Taylor ended up sleeping together. However, he later contacted Taylor and met with her, telling her that Christine was alive, having survived the war after the bomb exploded. He stated she had reconstructive surgery, but had begged him not to tell Kyle she was alive. However, in reality, he had hired a former girlfriend named Tiffany Hart to pose as Christine because she had looked a little like Christine and had reconstructive surgery after a car wreck. After she tried to back out of the plan out of guilt, Nick and Taylor threatened her. On Kyle and Amanda's second wedding day, they tried to make her interrupt the wedding, but she fled away from them. Nick accidentally killed her when she was running to tell Kyle the truth. Nick and Taylor then staged a suicide scene by putting her on the railroad tracks for a train to ram into her. After Taylor showed signs of wanting to come clean, Nick attempted to kill her at Kyle's, but Michael Mancini stumbled in on the scene and Nick ran away. Nick later went to the hospital, where Michael told Nick that she had died. Nick left town and did not return. However, he did send Kyle a letter stating he was sorry about Taylor's death, which prompted Kyle to investigate into Tiffany's death. Category:Characters